


Carve Your Body

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter watches...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carve Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on Tumblr: http://jcjoeyfreak.tumblr.com/post/74287867537/always-watching

The entire pack is there, but it's Argent that Peter is watching. Watching as the man's hands field strip the weapon he's holding, showing the younger members how it's done.

Derek decided that the pack needed teaching. That claws and fang and fur weren't always the best way to handle things, and that the humans in their little ragtag group needed to defend themselves.

Melissa McCall teamed up with Deaton, teaching triage and medical knowledge that covers both wolf and human. Peter can hear her laugh, light and melodic and coming from the house, as she praises Isaac and Allison.

The rest of the pack are outside, with Argent and the Sheriff, a dozen weapons between them as they move amongst teenagers, adjusting grips and stances.

Peter offered his own skills, offered knowledge in werewolf lore and street brawling, but for some reason Derek's still not entirely trusting of him. He can wait, though. Peter saw how Stiles' eyes had lit up with the promise of history and lore and magic. It won't be long until Derek comes to him, tail between his legs, and growling out his acceptance of Peter's generous offer.

But until then, he watches. Watches as Argent's long fingers slide over the barrel of a gun, wondering what they would feel like sliding over Peter's skin, sliding into his body.

He knows Argent wants him. Knows it from the scent of anger and hate and lust that comes from the other man every time he looks at Peter (and it pleases Peter immensely that the lust is fast becoming the overriding scent out of those three). He knows Argent looks at him and sees Peter's claws dragging through his sister's throat. But he also knows Argent looks at him and sees Peter on his knees, lips open and mouthing at Argent like he's the only thing that matters.

And one day soon, Peter knows he'll brush against Argent in just that way, or look at him while his tongue darts out to lick at his lower lip. Peter will offer without ever saying, and Argent won't be able to stop himself from reaching out and taking. He'll forget all about his precious Code in lieu of burying himself in Peter's body. He'll forget about hunting monsters in favour of fucking one.

Peter had sworn that he'd get his revenge for the fire, for the scent of blood and ash and death that never leaves him. It had been drowned for a moment by Kate's blood running through his fingers, thick and warm and perfect. But the respite hadn't lasted, not for long.

Peter thinks that maybe it's having hunters so close to the preserve, having the family who destroyed his living in their territory. And it's not like he hasn't thought about it. Thought about his claws in Argent's neck, his teeth in Argent's flesh, but something has made him stay his hand each time.

So if he can't bring himself to kill Chris Argent, then he'll do it another way. He'll turn Argent into the one thing hunters believe worse than the monsters they track - a human who loves one.

Peter smiles as Argent glances over to him, no doubt feeling Peter's gaze, hot and heavy and full of promise. Peter's body is languid against the steps to the house, sitting on newly restored wood, and Argent can't help but run his eyes over the long line of Peter's throat as he tilts his head back.

The scent of want and need and desire fills the air and Peter closes his eyes, letting it wash over him.

It's going to happen soon. Kate Argent's blood on his claws will be joined by Chris Argent's body in his bed, and the Argent legacy will fall like dust. Peter only wishes Gerard was still around to see it.


End file.
